Welcome Naruto Harada
by Rosebud1991
Summary: Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned.

Daisuke Niwa

Age: 14 Height: 5'2

Hair color: Blood red

Eye Color: Ruby red

Appearance: Khaki pant with a button up white shirt over a red shirt and a pair of tennis shoes

Naruto Harada

Age: 14 Height: 5'1

Hair color: Golden red though more gold then red

Color: Sapphire blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DN Angel

this story is dedicated to 'My Hopes and Dreams' I hope you enjoy

(Naruto's pov)

Walking down the street heading towards Risa and Riku's house can't help but wonder how much my cousins have grown before stopping at the gate in front of the mansion lost in my own thoughts.

'I remember how Riku was always so protective of Risa and me though I could handle myself well she always was watching out for me. She was also such a tomboy her sister Risa however...I mean I love Risa. She is my family was the exact opposite of her. While Riku and Risa have slight similarities like hair and eye color, Riku like to keep her hair short only going a little past her chin while Risa had her a five to six inches past her shoulders. She also loved dresses and unfortunately loved to dress me in them as well.' I thought with a sweat drop on how many times I was suckered into wearing a dress and going to tea party for her. Riku would always get frustrated with me do to the fact I had a hard time telling Risa no.

-Flash back-

"Naruto, you can't keep letting Risa do this to you." she grumbled as she tried yet again to free my hair from some of the many bows that have been place there.

"I couldn't help it." I whined back to Riku before wincing a when she accidentally tugged on some of my hair before continuing, "You know as well as I do that is hard to say no to Risa when she gives you those puppy dog eyes of hers."

"Yeah... "she resigned with a sigh before going back to get the ten other bows out. "Especially you though. You are a sucker for sad puppy dog eyes. I swear I never seen someone cave in as fast as you do when it comes to that. However, you need to start saying no to her. If you continue to let her have her way she is just going to be spoiled when she is older."

Hey! If you must know I'm not the only one who spoils her. I said pouting.

You are not helping either though.

"Fine, fine... I will try and say no mor-"

"You mean you will try and say no in general." Riku said interrupting me while taking out the last to bow ties.

"Alright I will try and say no to her, Better?" I said while glancing at her with a slight glare.

"Yes much better," she said with a slight smug expression before continuing, "Oh, stop with the pouting." Grabbing her brush to try and fix my hair make it look at least less hectic.

I sigh before asking, "Can I go get out of this outfit now?" gesturing to the emerald green dress that I am currently wearing and the white ballet shoes with the same emerald green laces.

"Yeah, just let me finish brushing your hair."

I grumble before looking away just in time to see our parents come into the room.

"AWWwww how adorable!" our moms gush together before going over to us telling us how cute we are playing together and how lovely I look in a dress. Not to mention how I look like a little doll.

"You know, I could have sworn when I went to the hospital I was told I had a son, but, it seems as though I have a daughter instead." My dad said with poorly concealed mirth.

"Now Minato, don't be mean. He makes a very lovely princess." my uncle said with a smirk on his amused face.

I cover my face and groan about evil family members and stupid dresses while my family just laughs.

-End Flash back-

'Well, I guess I should head in.' I thought before pressing to buzzer to the gate.

"Hello Harada residents, are you here for a meeting or delivery?"

"Hello this is Naruto Harada speaking. I was coming to vis-"

"NARUTO!?" I heard Riku and Risa shout in the background before the gate opens.

Walking inside the house I barely got a foot in before I found myself being hugged by my two lively cousins while I catch a glimpse of someone standing in the background.

"Hi Riku, Risa. I missed you two." I said hugging them back.

"Oh Naruto it so great to see you! Wow I see you grew a little bit…still shorter than us of course but hey that's alright." Risa says making me sweat drop at her blunt answer before looking at the person who is standing behind them. Having my breath caught a bit. 'How can someone be so handsome, yet cute at the same time?' I thought looking at the boy. He has spikier hair then me and it is blood red while his eyes are a lovely ruby red. He is wearing almost the same outfit as me but my shirt is an emerald green. 'Huh he seems to be upset about something. I hope he is alright…'

"Hey Niwa, come over and meet me and Risa's cousin Naruto." Riku said to the boy who is now known as Niwa which I am to assume is his last name.

"Uh, hi I'm Daisuke Niwa. It is a pleasure to meet a cousin of the Harada sisters." Daisuke said his voice a light tenor which makes me fight back a blush.

"Hi, um I'm Naruto... Naruto Harada. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of my cousins." I said giving a small but warm smile and if I couldn't tell any better I think I saw him blush a bit. 'Oh how I hope he is blushing cause of me.' I thought as I watched him shake his head as though to clear his thoughts getting rid of his blush which made me want to pout.

"Well Daisuke can we put the project for history on hold for now and continue tomorrow since we still have two weeks and we and getting close to being done?" Risa asked before continuing," I hope you don't mind since we haven't seen Naruto for three years and I would like to catch up with him and I'm sure Riku is the same."

"Oh! Uh, sure that is fine. Well I will see you both Tomorrow I guess." he said before turning to me and bowing slightly defiantly making me blush a bit. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Harada." he said while looking at me smiling.

"N-nice to meet y-you as well Niwa-san." I said before bowing to make it so my red checks are hidden from view before watching as Daisuke left waving bye before running off.

(Daisuke's pov.)

'Well, seems as though the girl Harada's are not the only cute members of the family' dark said and I could tell by his voice he is smirking. 'Dark seems to find Naruto quite attractive... I can't blame him on that though, I think he is rather adorable and is stunning ' I thought to myself with a sigh before think back to Naruto.

'Hmmm seems like the family has quite the similar cute looks. Though Risa and Riku have cinnamon red eyes, Naruto has lovely Sapphires for eyes. I wonder if those pink petals lips are as soft as they look.'

'Dark! Stop it! We barely even know him and you already thinking about kissing him.' I replied to his statement though I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red at the thought.

'I wonder if he will be staying and going to your school.'

'I don't know Dark. I mean he might, he also might be just visiting for a little while.' I thought back sighing. I almost don't even want him to leave which seems ridiculous since I only just meet him.

'Well, no time worrying about that now we have a job to finish tonight.'

'Yeah, yeah I know Dark we have to go home.' I replied back briefly looking in the direction of the Harada house before heading home to get ready.

(Naruto's pov.)

"Wait, hold on what are you talking about? Phantom thief dark?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. He is just a criminal that goes and steals ancient artifacts." Riku said though by the sound of her voice it seems even the mention of the name dark irritates her.

"Oh Riku, he is not just a criminal! He happens to be sweet and handsome. You just don't understand him yet that's all. I'm sure if you meet Mr. Dark you two will get along nicely." Risa said in a lovesick sigh kind of way.

'Hmm seems like Risa has a little crush. I don't think the idea of her pining after a guy from the sounds of it she hardly even knows. I mean It is almost as though it is on looks alone. I better not say anything or it will upset her but I hope she finds someone else. I wonder who is this Dark character is.' I thought before sighing and deciding to go to bed after all tomorrow is going to be a long day…joy…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned. DarkxNarutoxDaisuke

AN: Dark does't kiss Risa or Riku in this story.

Rosebud1991: Sorry about how late this chapter is, stuff happened and computer decided to have a mind of its own and fix non-existent errors.

Lilyflower5189: 'grumbles while fixing the computers "corrections." Stupid Microsoft word, stop fixing things that don't need fixing!

Rosebud1991: Heh…he…heh…yeah anyways onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DN Angel

Takeshi Saehera

Eye color: Brown

Hair style and color: Spiky with bangs going over right eye and Black

Clothes: Khaki pant with a button up white shirt over an orange shirt a press band on his upper left arm and a pair of tennis shoes

Miss. Fujimoto

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dirty blond

Age: 45

Height:5'6"

Outfit: light blue Blouse with a white tank top underneath, black skirt and black 2" heals

-Naruto's pov-

'Oh man why the hell didn't anyone wait up for me' I thought as I ran toward the direction that Riku told me the school was in. Looking down at the watch on my wrist to find it is 8:45 and school starts at 9:00. 'Damn I need to hurry up-' my thoughts getting interrupted as I run into someone knocking us both over with me landing on top of them.

"Ow…" 'aw man please don't tell me…' I push myself to see my embarrassment confirmed. Looking down I saw Daisuke lying underneath me holding his head with one hand. While pushing up into a sitting position I quickly try and apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that Niwa-San I should have watched where I was going! Here let me help you up." I said blushing bright red while quickly getting up and helping Daisuke.

"Oh don't worry it is no problem. Why were you in such a hurry anyways?" He asked while dusting himself off.

"Well…um…you see I was on my way to Azumano Jr High…and well I'm sure Riku or Risa would have brought me but I guess that they were so used to their patterns they must have forgot I don't know how to get there. So I was kinda got a little lost and I was rushing to figure out a way to get to school and umm I'm sorry again for bumping into you." I rambled nervously while slightly shuffling my feet.

"Heh don't worry I tend to be little clumsy anyways. Um I can show you the way to the school if you don't mind that is." Daisuke said trying to reassure me.

I gave a sigh of relief before saying, "Thank you so much Niwa-San that would be a big help."

"Oh it's nothing. Um, if you like you can call me Daisuke. I don't mind."

"Oh okay Ni- uh Daisuke." I said blushing slightly before shaking my head at the thoughts that cluttered my mind. "Um we should probably be heading to school now."

"Oh right, well let's get going then." Daisuke said while I followed after him.

\- Azumano Jr High-

"Oh hello Dearie my name is . You must be our new student Harada Naruto. Now this is our class classroom number 103. Now I am going to head in and make the announcement to the classroom then call you in alright."

"Okay." I said still a little nervous.

"Don't worry it will all be alright." She said to me with a reassuring smile which I returned with a smile of my own.

"Hello class I have some exciting news to tell you. Today we are getting a new student. His name is Harada Naruto. You can come in now dearie." Miss. Fujimoto said smiling at where I was standing outside the open doorway to the class.

I took a couple calming breaths before walking into the classroom and facing the other kids.

"Wow he is so cute!"

"Do you think he is single?"

"Wait a minute. Harada? Does that mean he is related to the Harada twins?"

"Maybe… I wonder why he showed up now."

"Alright quiet class." Miss. Fujimoto said to the other kids before turning to me and continuing, "Now then why don't you say a few things about yourself to the classroom."

Nodding my head before facing the other kids I notice Daisuke and Risa but I didn't see Riku. 'Huh she must be at her sports practice or something.'

"Hello my name is Naruto Harada. I like my two cousins Riku and Risa, cooking, drawing, martial arts and acrobatics. I dislike perverts, bullies and people who think they are better than others just because of their name and family. I hope we can all get along." I said with a soft smile making quite a few girls and boys blush.

"Well Naruto why don't you sit in the seat next to Daisuke. Daisuke can you raise your hand for so Mr. Harada knows where to sit."

I watch as Daisuke raise his right hand into the air before walking over and taking sitting down into the chair and putting my stuff away.

"Now than I thought it would a good idea to make today a free period today but don't get used to it. Tomorrow it is right back to where we will be starting the book 'Always a Thief by Kay Hooper' and don't worry Naruto I will be handing you your book tomorrow. Remember to try and keep the volume down to a minimum. Oh before I forget. I want you all to know that just because Naruto is new doesn't mean you can start bombarding him with a bunch of questions. Let him get settled first. You can try and be friends just don't go overboard all right." Miss. Fujimoto said before going through paper work on her desk.

"Yes Miss. Fujimoto." Everyone besides me said in unison.

I looked over at Daisuke and noticed that he was looking down at his desk in what looked to be deep thought.

'Well so far everything is going good. I mean Miss. Fujimoto seems nice and at least I am in Riku, Risa and Daisuke's class. Huh maybe I will find my destiny here.'

-Flashback-

"_Naruto, hunny your father and I need to talk with you about something." My mom said in a urgent voice making me look up from the drawing of my friend Hinata, her sister Hanabi, her parents her cousin Neji and his parent standing in front of their family compound and look towards my mom._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked sitting up slightly worried about how serious they both looked._

"_Well son there is something that we have been holding back from you but I think it is high time that you know." Dad said_

"_Remember how my last name is Harada and how when I married you're father I kept my last name instead of becoming a Namikaze?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well you see the Harada family heritage has had a very unique gene for over a thousand years. I am sure you have notice the lack of male Harada in the family. That would be because there has only been one male child born to the Harada family every hundred years. The boy born is very special you see. He is the only one of his kind due to the fact that this boy has the ability to become pregnant and have children."_

"_But if that is so then that means…" I said stunned at the information my mother just gave me. _

"_That is correct son. You are that one child." Dad said giving me a sad smile._

"_But…h-how…how is this possible?" I asked in shock._

"_Well no one knows for sure after all most of the knowledge has been lost in time. Most of the knowledge we have I have just told you which unfortunately is not much."_

"_What am I going to do?" I groaned before putting my face into my hands only looking back up when I feel my mother's small but soft hands on my shoulders._

"_I know it is a lot to take it but it is best to make the most of it. Think of it as a gift rather than a curse. I know that you have never really like girls. Well at least not in that type of way and I also know you have always wanted to have children of your own."_

"_But…"_

"_Just know this sweetie. No matter what we will always love you." Mom said as before hugging me along with dad._

"_We will get through this kiddo."_

_-end flashback-_

'The last thing my mom told me was I should find my hearts true desire and not to back away from whomever they are no matter how abnormal it may seem. I hope I will be able to find them' I thought before getting interrupted by my thoughts when a boy said. "It was Dark!"

I look up towards the voice to see a boy with brown eyes and black spiky hair with bangs going over right eye he looked about 5'3". He was wearing the same uniform for boys but he had an orange undershirt with a press band on his left arm siting on a desk a couple over from me and Daisuke.

"There has been at least two accidents cause by his appearance."

"I heard" I heard a random boy said.

"It is all over the news."

"Two completely separate incidents on opposite side of the city and no apparent connection between the two of them. But the witnesses all say the same thing, 'There was a bird.' I surmise that the bird is undoubtedly…then Phantom Dark!"

"What?" I heard Daisuke say next to me but the boy just keep on talking.

"He got away by flying on his black wings so all the victims were convinced that he was a bird."

"How dare you say such absurd things Saehera Takeshi! Dark would never do something like that." Risa said getting right up into the face of the boy now known as Saehera's.

"What makes you so sure? Do you have any evidence?"

"As a matter a fact I do!" 'Oh boy I have a bad feeling about this' I thought sweat dropping while watching her continue, "Because, because…no one who is that dreamy is capable of doing something like that."

"Heh what kind of proof is that. I can't concede my theory of Dark's criminal act based on that."

"You believe me right Naru-Chan?" She asked looking straight at me.

"Well… I can't say that I agree with the way you put it since I don't know what looks have to do with character." I said giving a nervous laugh before continuing more seriously, "But for all we know it could in fact be something else. Maybe they really did see a bird. It is after all not impossible just normally un-common."

"…Maybe you're right Naruto. Hmmm brains and looks huh?" Seahera said with a smirk winking at me making me blush and stutter in embarrassment before he continues not noticing Daisuke glaring at him, "That still doesn't me that it wasn't Dark though."

"Oh, yeah, the bird…" Risa suddenly said realizing something.

"What's that's?"

"I saw it last night. A strange bird flying around the city. Maybe that cause the accidents?"

Next thing I knew Daisuke got up from his seat and left the classroom.

"Niwa…" Risa said about to follow him out but only to get stopped when Seahera put an arm out to stop from going any further.

"I will go check if he is okay." I said to Risa and watch as she nods her head before she is suddenly bombarded by Seahera's questions again. Not staying to listen in anymore I leave right out the door Daisuke had not noticing the stare for a blue hair boy in glasses.

I follow him down the hall and almost reach him when in notice Riku about to run into him so but I go in front of him. I guess I started Riku cause the next thing I knew I was being pushed backward and hitting my head against the wall. The only thing I heard before everything went black.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

-At a random café/ Daisuke's grandfathers pov.-

"A bird?" I asked holding a cup of honey and vanilla chamomile tea.

"Yes, that's what they have all said right before they fainted." The waiter said while drying dishes.

"A bird?" I said while tapping the side of the tea cup.

'Could I be the Central Church?!' I thought before glancing out the window of the café'

-Daisuke's pov.-

'Damn I hope he is alright.' I thought looking at Naruto as he laid unconscious in one of the nurses patient bed.

'**Hmm seems like someone got a cute little protector.' Dark says in amusement but you could also hear a faint hit of happiness in his tone.'**

'I do not! He was just being nice Dark!' I replied back with a faint blush on my face glad that it was just me in here with Naruto that way I didn't have to be question on my face being red.

'**Sure you don't. Of Course I wouldn't mind him watching after me as well.'**

'Knock it off Dark!'

'**Daisuke…protect him no matter what. Promise me that you will protect him.'**

'Dark? What are you talking about? Do you know something about him that I don't?'

'**Just promise me that you will protect him if I can't.'**

'I promise…' I replied back to Dark making me wonder what made Dark so protective of Naruto. 'I guess I can't blame him though. There is just something special about him.' I thought before noticing Naruto starting to wake up and look up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked making him jump and turn slightly red when he heard my voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern hearing dark chuckle and say cute in the back of my mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to jump. You just startled me is all." He said smiling at me.

"Riku is very sorry about what happened and wanted to stay here but I told her I would stay here with you that way she can let the teacher know she is here."

"Oh it is alright I forgive her. We all had moments when we are rushing and not watching were we are going." He said giving a light giggle before continuing, "Are you alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." I said not able to stop the smile from my face at his concern. 'He is so nice.'

I was about to say something but stop when I hear Risa's voice.

"Naru-Chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said before giving a cute pout and saying, "Do you have to keep calling me Naru-Chan?"

"Oh course silly why wouldn't I call you Naru-Chan?"

"It just is so girly."

"Well you do look pretty feminine Naru-Chan. Not to mention you always looked so cute in dresses." She said giggling making me blush as I start to picture Naru-Chan…I mean Naruto in dresses.

'**Now that is something I would love to see.'**

'Be quiet dark!'

"Risa what are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked tiling his head looking at Risa curiously. 'Oh why does he have to be so cute?!' I thought looking at Naruto before look at Risa for her answer.

"Well I wanted to see if you were alright silly…but there is one thing I was hoping both of you could help me with. I have thought about it a lot but I couldn't think of anyone else but you two."

'Huh no one but us?' I thought.

"I'm so happy. You see I think I falling in love."'What?!' I thought wondering what was happening right now and if it really is happening before she continues, "With Dark. So I decided to follow Mr. Dark around. But it's probably going to be at night when he appears, right? And, it is not safe to go by myself, but it is not easy to find someone who would go with me."

"So you picked us?" I asked though not too sure how I feel about this. 'I like Risa but I not sure anymore if it is the right type of like.

"Uh hem there is no one else but you two." She said looking at us pleadingly.

"All right." I said giving a smile with my eyes closed.

"Okay I'll help you too." Naruto said as well.

"Really?" she perked up smile.

"Yeah." Naruto and I said.

"I'm so happy! Thank you!"

"But…" I said before sitting down while Naruto lied back against the pillow on the bed.

"What?" Risa asked curious.

"Being with me may prevent you from seeing him."

"I also have a something to add Risa." Naruto spook up looking at his hands.

"What is it Naru-Chan?"

"I want you to not get your hopes up on this. I know you say you love him but I honestly think you are crushing on the idea of him to be honest. I don't want you to get mad at me for saying this but…Risa what if you don't end up with Dark? What then? What if Dark doesn't want to be with you? I want you to think on that." Naruto said and truth be told it made both me and Dark happy to see him looking after his cousin but also thinking logically.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned. DarkxNarutoxDaisuke

Dark Mousy

Age: Over 300 hundred but appears to be 17.

Hair: Long violet Hair including band that cover a small portion of the center of his face.

Eye Color: Violet

Height 5'11"

Outfit: Usually wearing a high collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and sleeves, white bandages wrapped around both wrists, black pants and shoes. If Daisuke transforms unexpectedly or unwillingly he dons Daisuke's school uniform.

Ext: He also has black feather wings normally provided by his friend and pet Wiz for situations that require them.

-Daisuke's pov.-

"Aw mom not again!"

"That's right. Here." Mom said before turning towards me with the Dark outfit.

"I don't want to do it!" I said turning away from her brining my hand up to clench my shirt before continuing, "I already stole something for you mom. It was scary, a lot of work and I'm not in the mode."

"But I've already sent out the warning letter."

"What?!" I said looking back at her in disbelief.

"This time you brass relief from atop of the Central Church." Grandpa said making me look towards him. "The relief was created by an engraver who loved this town. Wishing that it would watch over the city from the sky, the engraver choose a bird as a motif. Nice work but a bit to realistic. I fear it may be coming to life and causing all those accidents. You can never be too sure so you better just steal it."

"But still…" I said before looking down at the floor as the phone rings.

"Yes? Oh, hi! Hold on just a second and I'll get him. Dai!"

"For me?" I said looking towards where my mom was holding the phone.

"You're sacred Maiden calls." Mom said smiling.

"Huh?" I said before walking over and picking up the phone to hear Risa's voice.

["Did you hear? Dark's going to steal something again. I can't wait. You will go with me and Naruto, won't you? He is going to strike a midnight tonight."]

"I'll try…Your house see you both there." I said before closing my eyes sighing. "How did I get myself into these things?" I said to myself before noticing that I am wearing Dark's outfit.

"Good luck Dai! Here look." Mom said before passing me a picture.

"This is…" I said it was a picture of Risa before I feel my body transforming.

-Dark's pov.-

"You're so handsome!" I heard Daisuke's mom say cheerfully while stretching.

"I don't get out enough!"

"Good luck dark! The next target is in this place." She said before handing my sheet of paper which had a map of the location.

"Somehow or another I had a feeling it was going to be there. Huh?" I said before flipping the card over to see a black feather attached to the paper.

"That dark feather should freeze the relief long enough for you to get it back home." Daisuke's grandpa said with Wiz sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah that should do quite nicely and I like this form. Maybe I'll stay this way for a while.

-Naruto's pov.-

"Oh where is he? he said he'd be here and it is almost midnight." Risa asked for the 15th time making me sigh.

"Risa he said he would try. There is a good chance he couldn't make it. Let's go to the location alright who knows maybe he is already there or something."

"Well…okay…" Risa said before we both got on the train to head over to the spot.

-Dark's pov.-

"Heh these guys are going to have to do a lot better than this." I said chuckling ripping up the backpack I had. I look at the projector give of the image of the brass relief on the screen I had place up when the spot lights went out.

"Well then…" I muttered before taking out a note I had in my pocket before transforming back to Daisuke.

-Daisuke's pov.-

Sighing as I feel myself return to normal.

"Hey where am I? " I ask myself before looking around only to realize I'm still at the sight of the brass relief.

"No way! Why?"

Blinking I notice something in my hand only to look and see it is a note before opening it to read.

{Hi there Partner.

From here on, it will be a contest between you and me. If you can escape using only your own abilities, you win. If you fail and change into me, I win. As the winner I get to do whatever I want.} "Hey what kind of deal is this" I said before continuing to read. {You don't have much time to waste the police have probably starting to get suspicious by now.}

I quickly knelt down before lifting the screen corner a bit to look outside.

"Huh? Well time to get out of here." I said before lifting up the bag and start leaving the room.

-Naruto's pov.-

'Huh…I wonder if Dark and Daisuke have already shown up here.' I thought looking at the building.

-Daisuke's pov.-

"I'm safe for the time being, I guess." I said after entering a window to escape being caught by one of the spot lights.

"Is that you Dark?"

'Hiwatari!' I thought started by the familiar voice. I look to the door before standing up and backing away towards the window before moving away and hiding behind a box when the spot light outside came by the window again. Hearing footstep come into the room I got a little nervous.

'He'll find out who I am!' I thought before closing my eyes just at the brass belief started to glow and a yellow bird came out and started to fly around Hiwatari and getting close enough where he had to cover his eyes with his arms making it okay for me to escape out the window now. Jumping out the window I twisted my body so it was facing the building again and shot the grappling hook that is in my watch at the building only. As I notice that the grappling hook doesn't attach leaving me to fall with a slight yell as I fell into a lake.

As I reach the surface I caught my breath before sighing.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me." I groaned before swimming to the shore but making sure I'm careful to not get spotted.

-Naruto's pov.-

"Huh?"

I look towards Risa to realize she is looking towards the cop car in the corner. 'Wait is that Daisuke?' I thought as I saw someone who looked exactly like Daisuke jump over the fence and behind the car. Turning I look to Risa again.

"Listen Risa I am going to check on what that was I have already call for you to be picked up so I want you to head on home. Okay?" I said to her.

"But I haven't seen Dark yet." Risa said upset.

"I know but maybe some other time. It is really late and I would rather you get home and get some sleep right now."

"But, what about you?"

"I can take care of myself. I did after all learn martial arts remember?" I said amused and grateful at her concern. Watching as the family limo came around the corner.

"Well here is the car. Have a safe trip home okay." I said giving her a hug before leading her over to the car.

"Are you coming as well young master?" the Limo guy called Kiba Kasogi.

"No. I am going to walk around to for a bit but I will head on home soon I promise." I said smiling at the kind old man.

"Okay than be careful."

"I will."

"See you at home Naruto." Risa said before rolling up her window as the Kiba started to drive off. Turing back to see Daisuke looking around before looking to head out."

"Daisuke?" I called over waving. "You came after all."

"Please don't come any closer! Don't look at me! Ahhh!" he yells before running around the fence corner.

"Daisuke…" I said shocked at how Daisuke acted. 'I hope he is alright.' I thought before running after him.

"Daisuke?!"

'huh?' Instead of seeing Daisuke I say a tall teen about 5'11" or so with long violet hair with bangs going down the middle of his forehead and long streaks of hair along the sides of his face. He had violet eyes as well which is unique. He was wearing a high collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and sleeves, black pants and white bandages wrapped around both wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked before noticing the backpack he was wear and seeing a couple brass wings sticking out slightly. "Are you Phantom Dark? Have you seen a boy run by here about 5'2" with red hair and eyes? "

"Yeah not too long ago but hey how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark? Or something like that." But before I could say anything a golden bird started to charge at us but Dark deflected it with some sort of magic.

"Quick! Run and hide!"

I was about to protest but I saw he take after the bird swiping at it again before landing on a tree. I watched as he then lifted the backpack in one had while he had the other flat out. 'What the…' I thought just as some strange blue light started to flash from Darks hand. Which seem to be calming the bird down while calling it towards him.

"Dark you are alright?"

-Dark's pov.-

"Yeah I'm fine." I said before covering my mouth before jumping down into the woods below. 'How can he remind me so much of…' I thought before transforming back when I was on the ground.

-Daisuke's pov.-

"Ouch…" I said wincing as I landed on my butt before continuing, "How'd I end up down here?" I asked out load before looking up and seeing Naruto on the other side of the fence. "Naruto…he looks preoccupied. Could it be…don't tell me…"

'Did that jerk dark do something again?' I thought with a slight blush on my face.

-Naruto's pov.-

'I hope Daisuke and Dark are okay.' I thought hoping that the both get home alright before sighing and heading on home myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned. DarkxNarutoxDaisuke

-Daisuke's pov.-

"Naruto! So did you talk to dark last night? Don't let him sweet talk you! Don't you ever trust that jerk!" I said with determination feeling good with myself before continuing, "Good, That's the way to do it. When I see Naruto, I'll look him in the eyes and say it in one breath!"

"Niwa! Hi."

Looking up at the voice of Risa and saw she ran towards me.

"Good morning!"

"Good mor…"

"Thank you for trying to help me and Naruto last night. Even though I did get to see Mr. Dark I am glad you and Naruto at least tried to help me. That means a lot to me."

"Huh? But you didn't see me last night." I said confused since I was quite certain she couldn't see that it was me there last night.

"Well I thought I saw you and then Naruto told me that it was in fact you that jumped behind that cop car. Actually he ask me that if I saw you before him to ask if you were alright. Did something happen Niwa?" She asked concerned.

"What? It was no problem."

"Niwa…you didn't say if you were alright."

"No, I am fine I was just in a hurry when he saw me and I had to get home." I said smiling at the concern from both her and Naruto.

"Niwa? Can I ask you to promise me something…well two something's really."

"Yeah Miss Harada. You can ask anything."

"Well one thing is I want you to promise to watch after Naruto. I know he is skilled in fighting but there is always someone stronger and I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt. I have a feeling something is going to happen. Two, I want you to promise to stay my friend forever no matter what happens."

"Well I…Yeah I will protect him to the best of my abilities and of course we will be friends…Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so…" before running off to the bathroom.

'I didn't feel upset about her only wanting to be friends…I guess I really am not in love with her after all…' I thought washing my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Saehara…" I jumped when I finally noticed him in the bathroom a couple sinks down from me washing his hands. 'I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings.' I thought with a sweat drop.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Sorry…"

"You heard the latest? There's been an attack."

"You mean robbery."

"Not dark! I mean the fact that girls are being stolen from their rooms at night. All the doors were locked and no one knows where they have gone!"

"What?"

"By the way…what exactly do you know about the young Mr. Harada?

"HuH?!"

-Naruto's pov.-

'I wonder where Daisuke is.' I thought glancing at his empty chair.

"Has anyone seen Riku Harada, Takeshi or Niwa today?" The teacher asked.

"I saw Daisuke head to the bathroom before class and Riku had practice today." Risa said making me look at her to see her turn to me before mouthing, 'don't worry he is fine.' Before smiling and turning back to the teacher.

'I really hope so.' I thought before glancing towards the door.

-Daisuke's pov.-

"I didn't get to talk to Naruto yet…" I said out loud to myself before sighing. "Man I hope I'm not too late." I said still walking towards class before being yanked into random class room. Looking at the person who grabbed me only to see it was Riku.

"Miss. Harada?"

"I want you to answer one question, okay?"

"Uh huh…" I nodded my head wondering what she wanted to know.

"Niwa, you were with Naruto last night, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"If you were with him, why didn't you keep a close guard on him?!"

"What?"

"Because of you he's is talking about going on a date with that Dark fellow!"

"Wha?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"After he came home he started to talk to me about it and how he wanted to go and get to see how Dark really is like in person. I tried to tell him that he is no good but he just said that he was sure that Dark could be a good person if given a chance."

"A chance…" I asked confused not sensing darks surprise.

**[He really is a sweet person.]**

"I don't know what he is thinking."

"Uh me either…" I said unsure of what to say or think.

"Don't tell me you on Dark's side too!" she said before putting me into a head lock.

"What?! No…maybe…I'm not sure…" I said quietly feeling unsure how I should even think about when it comes to dark. I mean I know I am mad that I have to share my body with him and since then things have been getting more complicated and dangerous…but…can he really be all that bad. 'Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt…'

"I have to go…" I said before walking to class again not waiting for an answer walking into the class room and sitting in my seat next to Naruto.

"Daisuke, hey are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked up started when he interrupted my thought about Dark and how I should handle things going on now.

"I asked if you were alright. Yesterday you ran off when I saw you and now you seem a little lost." Naruto said looking more than a little concerned and a little worried.

Smiling at him before saying, "Hey don't worry. I'm alright. I just needed to head home so I wouldn't get in trouble with my mom so I had to leave in a hurry last night. As for seeming lost well…can I ask you something?"

"Sure. We are friends after all right?"

"Yeah we are…well…Riku told me about your date with Dark and what you said…do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. How can you judge someone if you don't give them a chance. I think that if we are going to understand Dark the only way to do it is to talk to him."

"But won't that be a bit dangerous. I mean with him have to hide who he is and all with his stealing and all."

"Well yes there is that but then again there is a little saying I have heard before by TS Ellot that goes like this, 'Only those who risk going too far can possible find out how far one can go.' Now I am not saying I will not be careful. I will of course but, I want to at least try." Naruto said before smiling at me.

'Maybe I will give him a chance as well…'I thought before Turing my attention to the teacher

-Naruto's pov time skip-

'I wish Riku would stop being so harsh when it comes to this. I mean I know she only wants to make sure I'm alright but I don't need to be protected twenty-four seven. I'm not a baby.' I thought with a sigh siting in the chair at my desk sketching the view outside my room. I only stopped when I had noticed a strange noise. "What is that?"

Looking around the room before stopping when I see a beautiful white horse I thought it was a Pegasus at first but I didn't know if Pegasus were supposed to have horns like unicorn. I noticed the horn started to glow and began to feel really strange before everything went black.

-Riku's pov.-

'I guess I should apologize to him. I didn't mean to start a fight but I just don't want him to get hurt.' I thought before knocking on the door to Naruto's room.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Not getting an answer I tried again.

"Naruto please answer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when you started talking about you talk with Daisuke about Dark…Naruto?" I said before opening the door but when I looked inside it was empty.

-Daisuke's pov.-

'Man that felt nice' I thought drying my hair with a towel before the phone rang. 'Huh I wonder who could be calling here this late?'

"Yes Hello?" I said picking up the phone to hear Riku's voice.

{Daisuke is that you}

"Miss Harada… why are you crying?"

{You know how I was going to talk with Naruto again about Dark and to get him to change his mind.}

"Yeah."

{Well I did and I didn't go well and now he is gone.}

"Ah?!"

{This is all my fault! I made him upset when a yelled at him telling him that he is being silly thinking that Dark could be a good person. He went off to his bedroom when I was done yelling and when I went to go and apologize he had disappeared. So…"

"Calm down! I'm sure Naruto is fine. We'll find him. He will defiantly come back, okay?"

{Okay, I'll try. Thanks for being there Niwa.}

"You're Welcome." I said hanging up the phone when I noticed she had hung up hers before noticing my grandfather in the room.

"Follow me both of you." He said before heading into his study.

"Grandpa…"

-Daisuke's grandpa's pov.-

"Just as I suspected. Those footsteps sound like 'Un'armonia celeste' by Donizetti." I said looking through one of my many books.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"A glass harp, right?" Emiko asked.

"That's right…which means a unicorn is responsible." I said looking at the both of them.

"A unicorn?" Daisuke asked.

"Another piece of artwork belonging to that family…"

"No, there's no artwork related to a unicorn in that family's record. At least not on that I can find. But I have my suspicion…" I said grabbing onto my chin in thought.

"Did that unicorn kidnap Miss Harada's cousin?"

"That is a mystery." I said.

"Shall we?" Emiko said holding a picture before looking at Daisuke.

"Yeah…but…I won't become dark…at least not yet." Daisuke said.

"Why not?" I asked shocked.

"I want to handle this on my own at first before I rely on dark. I made the Harada sister a promise that I would protect their cousin and I won't let them down. Okay, grandpa? Mom?"

"Are you sure…" Emiko asked.

"Have it your way. But be aware of your limit. The first sign that can't handle it change into Dark and use this." I said passing him a long dark feather.

"Mm-hm" He said nodding his head before continuing, "You'll see I'll handle it. I have to at least try."

-Time Skip-

"This is it." I said after emerging from the large fountain before getting out and running to the side of the entrance way to the mansion before noticing something white flying through the fog. When it came into view I saw that it was the unicorn but what really got my attention was what was on its back.

"Oh no!" I said before trying to reach the Harada sisters who are unconscious on it back only to miss and to have it fly by me.

"Wait!" I yelled before running after then going down a series of stairs.

"Miss Harada!" I yelled which woke them both up.

"Niwa? Help!" Risa yelled.

I continued to run after then and ended up in a gallery room of some sort and noticed that the same unicorn that took Naruto, Risa and Riku was in the portrait with a castle and valley side in it. "No!" I tried to stop it began to try and get into the picture somehow but couldn't.

"Naruto and everyone else are in here too." I said looking at the picture before noticing something.

"The window…It's closing already!" I said before trying again to get in but it was still no use.

"This just isn't fair. I tried so hard to help out. Why can't I do this." I said getting upset before falling onto my knees before continuing, "I need Dark's help." And began thinking of the Harada family. Before feeling myself change when I thought of Naruto in specific.

-Dark's pov.-

"Come on! A man shouldn't cry his eyes out like that…but…you did me proud with your effort." I said before hoping that Naruto and everyone else is okay. Next thing I knew the light turned on and I looked around to see an elderly man and the top of a set of stairs holding onto the railing.

"Are you phantom Dark? If so take it, it's yours."

"You're going to just let me walk out of here? I have a reputation you know?" I said covering the fact that I was suspicious of how easy he is letting this happen.

"MY daughter was still alive when I painted that picture you see there. She…Misaki believed in the legend of unicorns, that they bring about a wonderful party with many friends. I painted it diligently, stroke by stroke, for Misaki. I painted intently just for Misaki's smile. But right after the picture was completed, she died in a petty accident. It was a small accident that wasn't anyone's fault. I put that painting away in storage here. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, nor burn it, yet I couldn't display it. So I'd feel better if it were stolen by you! Please take good care of it."

"Fine we'll do it your way." I said closing my eyes briefly before turning to the picture and saying a chant, "Ich möchte hilfen." After finishing the chant and add some magic into the feather I was finally able to enter the portrait.

I looked around and saw Naruto, Riku Risa and the three other missing girls standing with the child in the painting but they looked like they were trance.

I went over to Naruto and tried to wake him by shaking him and saying, "Hey, snap out of it! Come on wake up!" only to have him shake my hands off.

"Don't bother us while were playing."

"You…"

"It has been a long wait and our wish has finally come true."

"It would appear your friend makes all the rules here." I said looking from Naruto to the little girl behind this.

"Mr. Unicorn, someone came to my party uninvited. Please show him out."

I had just enough time to get out of the unicorns way and dodge a few more times before taking the black feather out again only for it to separate and then join together behind me and shot an energy attack on me hitting me straight on.

"Dark!" I heard from Naruto and Risa. 'Well at least they are awake now.' I thought but I didn't have time to continue that thought because the unicorn just kept on attacking me.

-Naruto's pov.-

"Please stop him! You can stop him, can't you?" Risa said trying to reason with the little girl while I tried to distract the unicorn.

"But the unicorn is just trying to make me happy. He made this paradise just for me."

"This isn't a Paradise this is a fantasy. Stop it right now and turn everyone back to normal" I stopped listening in and pushed dark out of the way of the unicorn almost getting hit myself.

"What are you doing! You could get hurt!" Dark yelled at me though I could tell he was still hurt.

"Never Mind that! Use that feather you have like you did last time. I will distract him! Go!" I said while dodging the attacks the best I could. 'Good thing for training.' I thought as I was able to at least avoid the attacks but I don't know for how long.

I didn't have to wait too long though before its attention went back to Dark but before the Unicorn could do anything it was sucked into a portal Dark conjured up. 'It is amazing what that guy can do.' I thought before going back to Risa and soon Dark joined us.

I watch as he lifted the black feather into the air and it began to glow and after a while the girls here started to vanish one by one soon leaving only Dark, the little girl, Risa and me.

"Are you two ready?" Dark said getting both mine and Risa's attention.

"Yes." Risa said before nodding my head before looking at the little girl. 'I hope she can find happiness.' Seeing her give me a sad smile.

"We better hurry, the window is closing soon." I look at Dark when he says this before nodding and running over to him. Taking his out stretched hand I let him bring me to him and Risa.

"Don't worry, she won't be lonely anymore." Dark said to us but I still couldn't help but look back at her. I watched as she waved bye still looking so sad I couldn't help but wave back."

-Skip a couple minute.-

The man who made the painting was helping us take care of the girls that were saved with Risa's help. I walked over to Riku when I noticed her waking up.

"Naruto? You saved us?"

"Um…we'll…not exactly…" I said unsure of how to tell her that Dark saved everyone.

"At your service." Dark said before leaning his arm against the back of the chair Riku was sitting in.

"Ugh! Dark!" Riku gasped a bit before turning and looking at Dark.

"What's that reaction for?! Aren't you happy to see me?" Dark asked making me smile a bit.

"Get away from me pervert!" Riku said glaring at Dark making Risa and I yell "Riku!"

"Just as I thought! No fun at all." Dark said before lifting me bridal style. "Let's go!"

"But what about Risa and Riku?" I asked before he took off into the sky.

"You two will have to find another ways home."

"But Dark! Sorry Risa, Riku! I will call Kiba and tell him to come and get you I promise!"

"You Pervert let go of my Naru-Chan!" Riku said but from the upset look on Risa face I don't think it will turn out well with her.

When I called Kiba and told him I was alright and the Dark help me and the told him where to pick up Risa and Riku I turned back to look at Dark.

"Hey Naruto…I know you wanted to help but next time please let me handle it."

"Dark?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I can handle it but I won't just sit back as someone is getting hurt is I can help out." I said determined making Dark look at me before smiling and muttering about still being so stubborn.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I thought about bringing you somewhere special but I think I should bring you home so you don't worry your cousins more." Dark said but I could tell he was hiding something but I remained quiet.

After reaching the balcony to my room Dark placed my gently down on my feet.

"Hey! One more thing." Dark said to me before could say my good-bye.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"I closed my eyes but and waited for wondering what he was going to do. Feeling soft lips on my own was not what I expected. Opening my eyes to see Dark pull back and I blushed a deep red.

"Heh, still so cute when flustered. Well I will see you again Naru-Chan." Dark said before taking off leaving me there stunned and only able to say a faint, "bye."

-Time skip-

'Well everything is back to normal. Though Risa wasn't talking to me. I know she is still trying to process the fact that Dark helped me home and not her. I overheard her mumbling about how "someone as dreamy as Dark can't possibly be gay." What a bunch of bull shit. Looks have nothing to do with sexual preference. She is not thinking about others. All she is caring about now is getting with Dark. I hope that changes soon.' I thought before dragging Niwa to see the portrait with me and Riku. Looking at the portrait by Mr. Donizetti I was very happy to see a bright smile on the little girls face.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned. DarkxNarutoxDaisuke

-Naruto's pov.-

'Oh man I'm I hope Risa doesn't try and feed me and more of her food.' I thought to myself while walking down the hallway.

'I mean I love my cousin but she cannot cook.' I thought before bumping into someone knocking over the things they were carrying. Looking at the person I noticed it was Hiwatari from class and from the crates he was caring and the one on the floor I guess he was heading to the school cafeteria shed room.

"I'm so sorry Hiwatari are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Hey if you want, I could carry half of them to make up for bumping into you."

"That is a nice gesture. I'd like that." Hiwatari said smiling but in a way something seemed off but then again it could just be my imagination. Picking up the trays I notice Daisuke walk into the hall.

"Hey Naruto would you like some help with that?"

"Um no I got it." I said before tripping.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I thought I could handle six of them and let Hiwatari have a smaller load since I bumped into him and made him drop them" I said with a slight pout.

"It is alright. I will carry half and you can carry the other half."

"Oh okay. Thank you Daisuke." I said smiling before we followed Hiwatari.

After reaching the room Daisuke asked, "Hey Hiwattari, how did you get stuck doing this? I mean isn't this the job that someone from the cafeteria staff is supposed to do? Did you get in trouble or something?"

Instead of answering him Hiwatari opened the door and turned on the lights before walking in after us.

"Wow, it sure is cold down here." I said trying to start a conversation.

"It's because it -20⁰C." Hiwatari said as he put his stuff down on another table. Next thing I heard what a beeping noise from the door and when I looked over I notice the door had somehow locked itself.

"The door!" Daisuke said before running over and trying to open it by pulling the handle. Soon Hiwatari was next to me trying his own attempt at getting the door open.

"It's no use. We're completely locked in."

"Is anyone there?! Please somebody open the door!" I yelled banging on the door.

"No one's you are wasting your time. The staff has gone home for the day."

"I guess we will have to be creative." I said inwardly thank my dad for teaching me how to hack into a security system. Only something was wrong it was saying error.

"Hmm looks like we will have to try something else."

"Let me try to see if I can do it." Daisuke said while Hiwatari moved away from the door to stand in the middle of the room.

'Why is try security for this door so difficult to get through.' I thought watching Daisuke try only to get the same results.

"It doesn't look like we will be able to hack our way out." Daisuke said before looking at me and continuing, "I didn't know you could break codes Naruto."

"Well my dad taught me. He said it was a good thing to know if something where to happen but I guess I wasn't any use though." I said sighing wishing I could do more.

"Hey, don't worry. I couldn't either and my mom has been teaching me stuff like this for a while. She can be very protective. At least you gave an effort to help." Daisuke said smiling.

"What do we do now though?"

"I don't know just wait I guess until we can think of a way to get out."

"-20⁰C. It really numbs you, doesn't it?" Hiwatari said out load breaking me and Daisuke's conversation.

"We need to keep moving around, maybe we can run around until we think of a way out of here." Daisuke said trying to think of ways to help us.

"I don't think so. Breathing in the cold air could freeze our lungs."

"But…"

"Well the only thing I could think of as a way out of here is if someone like Dark comes but that a doubtful unless someone knows who he is or even is him."

"Hiwatari what are you getting at." Daisuke asked though I was curious as well.

"It was just a random thought. Until someone gets the door open though we should probably use each other body heat to stay warm." Hiwatari said before sitting down.

"Oh um alright I guess if it will keep us from freezing." I agreed before sitting down next to him with Daisuke following sitting on my other side. I stiffing slightly when Hiwatari moved uncomfortably close to me. 'It is just to stay warm but for some reason something doesn't seem right at all' I thought before noticing him pulling me close into his lap.

"Hiwatari what are you doing? Stop it! Can't you tell he is uncomfortable?" Daisuke said.

"Hiwatari what are you doing?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I'm just going to-" He started to say before leaning in to try and kiss me.

"No Hiwatari!" I yelled before pushing myself out of his lap and getting closer to Daisuke who hide me behind him.

"Why can't you just except that we are better than those two?!"

"Wait? We? What are you talking about Hiwatari?! You are freaking me out." Daisuke said backing us away from him.

"Don't lie you know exactly what is going on." Hiwatari said before he started to glow turning into a figure similar to dark except he had white wings, outfit with blond hair that has a single long bang going down the middle, golden eyes, small black studs in his ears, wearing a white and gold outfit that reminded me of a priest but I had a feeling he was not even close.

"It has been a while since I have seen a Male Harada. It is an honor to meet you. And look it gets even better. Dark Mousy is here too."

"Who are you? What happened to Hiwatari and what do you mean Dark Mousy this is Daisuke Niwa not Dark." I asked confused.

"Oh! How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Krad. As for Hiwatari well he is still here, it's just he is currently locked inside this body we share. As for Dark and his little partner he is in fact right here."

"Wait partner…but Dark doesn't…" I said before thinking about it. 'Wait a minute…could Daisuke and Dark be the same as Hiwatari and Krad. I mean Daisuke always got nervous when Darks identity was mentioned.' I thought before looking at Daisuke's panicked form and decided then and there that I would not let that get in the way. Doesn't matter if it is Dark or Daisuke I will stick by them no matter what.

"Oh are you upset my little flower? Did they not tell you they are like me and Hiwatari?" Krad said smirking.

"No I'm not upset and I'm not your little flower. Even if what you say is true I don't care. Dark can be a very nice person when you get to know him and so is Daisuke. Besides it was not your secret to tell it is theirs." I said determined.

"You're making a big mistake." Krad said taking out a white feather before continuing, "In time you will though." Making the feather glow before throwing it towards us. Before I knew it Daisuke pulled us out of the way of the feathers range before the feather exploded where it had landed making us both yell out.

Then something weird happened. Daisuke started to glow like Hiwatari did and next thing I knew Dark was there instead.

-Dark's pov.-

"At least I didn't have to see that face of yours Dark…" I heard Krad say smug before turning to Naruto from where we were hiding behind some large storage crates.

"We are going to have to talk about this but for right now I need you to hide here until then, okay? I mean it I want you to stay hidden." I whisper to him.

"…Alright I will stay right here."

I jump up and onto the crates in front of the ones Naruto was hiding behind.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

I jumped off of the crate to avoid another attack. After three more attack I could tell he was holding back but what I don't understand is why.

"Krad! Keep pushing like this and your tamer will die! Is that what you want?" I yelled to him.

"Either way, it doesn't matter much to me. This body will be mine soon enough." Krad said in a bored tone.

"You look like an angel but you are really a devil." I said and it looked like he was powering up another attack but it seemed his other half was taking back control. Before I knew it Hiwatari was back and he collapsed.

"Naruto, you all right?" I yelled out to him.

"Yeah." He answered back before run out of his hiding spot and ran over to me. When I got a good look at him a noticed a good size cut on his arm.

"I thought you said you were alright. How did that happen?" I said pulling him to me before ripping the sleeve off my shirt to wrap up the cut so it doesn't get worse.

"Well one of the crates had utensils' in it and a knife fell out is all. I'm fine, but are you two alright?" He asked looking me over to see he could see any injuries.

"Other than tired, Daisuke and I are alright. I should change back though…hey listen we will talk about this another day okay and I will let you know what I can." I said watching only transforming back when he agrees.

-Naruto's pov.-

I quickly caught Daisuke before he fell and held his head in my lap. 'I wish I could tell you everything about me as well. Maybe I should talk with my mom and dad.' I thought before snapping back to reality when I heard a noise coming from the door.

"Niwa, Naruto, are you two alright?" I looked at the door to see it open. Riku, Risa and a teacher were standing there looking worried before Riku came over to me while Risa help the teacher with Hiwatari.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said to Riku sighing in relief before looking towards the other three and asking, "How is Hiwatari?"

"He's got a small wound on his back, but it's nothing to worry about." The teacher said while Risa help place him on his back.

"That's good." I said before Riku helped me place Daisuke on my back.

-Time Skip/ Next day-

"Oh were going to be late again!" I said before running out of the train station when we noticed that the train took off.

"Huh?" I heard Daisuke say when I looked at him to see him looking across the road. Following his gaze I saw Hiwatari standing outside of a limo.

"Is that Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked to me.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you two need a ride?" Hiwatari asked us.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Thanks." I said before we both crossed the road and in the limo.

"I told them the freezer incident was due to a malfunction in the cooling system."

"Um good but, how are you?" Daisuke asked looking back and forth between me and Hiwatari.

"I'm fine don't worry. I'll have to leave for a while though."

"What?""Huh?" Daisuke and I said at the same time.

"My plan did go as I had wanted it to. I don't know what happened there but it was like I wasn't even myself. So until I figure this out I think it will be better if I stay for a while." Hiwatari said to us before looking out the window and continuing, "Well we're here."

"Thank you for the ride." I said before getting out.

"Yeah, thank you Hiwatari."

"Don't mention it. Well meet again soon. Oh and Naruto? I am sorry for my rude behavior. I am not really like that I can assure you. When we see each other again I will show you I can be a true gentleman." Hiwatari said kissing my hand before getting back in the limo. Looking confused at the limo as it drove off I didn't notice Daisuke irritated look at first.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am fine." He said before grabbing my hand before continuing, "We should get to class."

"Yeah we should." I agreed before holding his hand as we both rushed to class.


End file.
